Harry Potter y Los Secretos del Pasado
by Karura Kamiya
Summary: El pasado y el presente se unen para formar un mejor futuro. Hermione guarda un secreto que la obligará a distanciarse de sus amigos. Así es como me gustaría que fuera el 5to libro 100% HHr y un poco de J/L, please dejen reviews!!
1. El Regreso de Potter

Capitulo 1 El Regreso de Potter  
  
En un lugar estrecho y de mal aspecto, se encontraba un chico de cabellos oscuros y alborotados, no tenía idea de que estaba haciendo allí ni como había llegado, estaba muy confundido, volteo hacia todos lados esperando ver a alguien, pero parecía desierto y abandonado, lo único que había además del polvo eran un montón de cajas bien apiladas y un cojín desteñido color púrpura en donde se encontraba una varita, se acerco hacia ella y se dio cuenta que era la suya, no se podía equivocar; caoba 28 cm 1/2, flexible, no había duda, era la suya. La cogió y salió del lugar para dar a un callejón lleno de gente, fue cuando supo que se encontraba en el callejón Diagon. Así pasó tres días, todavía algo confundido, estaba cansado de esconderse, debía hacer algo y descubrir que era lo que estaba pasando, se decidió a salir y en Charing Cross vio algo que le dio una idea:  
  
- eso es! Sí, una lechuza- todo lo que tenía que hace era seguirla, seguro que era de algún mago, le costo mucho trabajo seguirla, pero vio que al fin entro en la habitación de una casa, observo por las ventanas pero no veía a nadie y tampoco había ruido- parece que salieron, eso esta mejor- empuño su varita en dirección a la puerta y. ¡Alohomora!- la puerta se abrió y pudo entrar a la casa. - ¡es de muggles!- dijo después de haberla inspeccionado, pero al parecer había un mago en la familia, un libro en los estantes lo delataba "Historia de Hogwarts" esto lo intrigo y se dedicó a investigar quien era el dueño de aquel libro y de la habitación en donde se encontraba, vio una foto sobre un buró que le aclaro la duda. - pero que suerte tengo- dijo para sí, al darse cuenta que se encontraba en la habitación de Hermione Granger. Vaya que era afortunado de entre todas las casas había venido a dar a ésta, le sería de gran ayuda. Otro libro llamo su atención, solo que esté era pequeño y estaba bajo llave, lo abrió con su varita y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - en realidad soy afortunado.  
  
Tres días después una familia bajaba maletas de su auto y entraban a su casa.  
  
- Fue largo el viaje ¿verdad?- dijo el Señor Granger  
  
- Si, pero valió la pena, Bulgaria es muy bonita y los Krum fueron muy atentos- comento la Sra. Granger- Hermione, ¿a dónde vas?  
  
- a mi habitación, creo que ha llegado una lechuza  
  
- ¿hija, recuerdas lo que hablamos al respecto?  
  
- si papá, enviaré una lechuza con tu recado- la chica se dirigió a su recamara, había algo raro pues la carta de Hogwarts estaba sobre su buró, pero no veía la lechuza por ningún lado - creo que tendré que pedirle a Hedwig a Harry- pensó, se sentó a leer la carta, pero noto que el sobre estaba abierto, de todas formas saco un pergamino y una pluma de su cajón, quería escribirle a Harry, mañana sería su cumpleaños y no quería que el regalo le llegara después de tiempo, abrió la ventana y miro buscando a Hedwig.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Feliz Cumpleaños! Espero que te guste mi regalo, ¿cómo estas? Yo estoy bien, acabo de regresar de Bulgaria, fue un viaje muy agradable. Víctor me dijo que nos visitará pronto. ¿qué has sabido de hocicos? Y de ¿Ron? Él no me ha escrito desde que le dije que iba a Bulgaria. Me he enterado que Dumblendore te ha dejado visitar la Madriguera la última semana de vacaciones, pediré permiso para ir pero no estoy segura que me lo den, mis padres escucharon los comentarios de Victor acerca del regreso de `quien tu sabes ´ y con la noticia de la muerte de Karkarov se han puesto muy nerviosos, batalle mucho para que me dejaran volver al colegio, con la condición de mandarle un recado a Dumblendore, no se ni que le van a decir, pero para eso necesito que me prestes a Hedwig ¿lo harías? Por favor. Espero verte en la Madriguera y cuídate mucho.  
  
Besos  
  
  
  
Hermione  
  
Posdata: te daré una sorpresa en Hogwarts  
  
Después de escribirla, Hermione busco algo sobre su buró, luego en su cajón, allí estaba, saco un pequeño libro, cogió su pluma y escribió: Querido diario: Acabo de llegar de Bulgaria y tengo muchas cosas que contarte, mis padres se han enterado del regreso de 'quien tu sabes' y están nerviosos... le he escrito a Harry, no había tenido noticias de él y me preocupa mucho. Ah se me olvidaba contarte que Victor me ha pedido que sea su novia, claro que yo le dije que ..  
  
- ¿te lo ha pedido? Hermione dio un salto del susto, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, quiso coger su varita, pero no estaba. Un chico de unos dieciséis años estaba en su habitación no se veía muy bien pues estaba obscuro, pero le recordaba a alguien.  
  
- ¿Harry? Pregunto confundida...  
  
Notas de la Autora Si ya se esto normalmente va al principio, pero ¬¬ ¿que si lo así? Bueno como ya todos saben los personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a J.K Rowling y WB, el fic no tiene fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento y etc., etc., etc.. todo lo que Uds. ya saben.  
  
Solo quiero que sepan este fic es producto de leer tantos fics hhr y J/L hasta que soñé con eso, el principio es idéntico al sueño lo demás lo fui modificando , porque ya ven que uno sueña puras cosas incoherentes o por lo menos yo si. Trate de ponerle los rumores más comunes para que sonara más real. Bueno eso es todo y si tienen dudas, sugerencias, criticas, o comentarios mándenme un e-mail a: angie_33@hotmail.com se los agradecería mucho ya que este es mi primer fic de HP, espero no tardarme con los siguientes capítulos, y si hay algo que no concuerde no duden en decírmelo, porque es la primera vez que publico un fic conforme lo voy haciendo, casi siempre me espero a terminarlos para subirlos pero ya no me aguante las ganas de ponerlo aquí. Y déjenme muchos reviews please !!!! 


	2. Respuestas

Capitulo 2 Respuestas  
  
- no, no soy Harry- respondió el chico acercándose más a la ventana para que la luz de la luna iluminara su rostro. Al verlo Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y ahogo un gritó.  
  
- no.no puede ser..  
  
- pues si lo soy. James Potter a tus ordenes- dijo sonriendo  
  
Hermione sabía que no podía ser, pero el parecido era enorme - claro que no. Esto es una broma de mal gusto- dijo finalmente, aunque por dentro tenía miedo ya que el chico tenía dos varitas en mano y una era de ella, estaba desprotegida.  
  
- si lo sé, ¿pero que puedo hacer yo? A mi tampoco me agrada la idea de ser una especie de fantasma  
  
- no te creo, no deberías jugar con esto, sabes. Dime la verdad ¿quién eres?  
  
- esta vez no estoy jugando, necesito que me creas, necesito de tu ayuda ¿qué hago para que me creas?  
  
Hermione no dijo nada, pero de pronto se acordó de que había algo que solo el autentico James Potter podría hacer. - déjame ver a Cornamenta  
  
- el chico sonrió- a tus ordenes- y enseguida se transformo en un siervo, ella se quedo asombrada ¿era verdad lo que veía? ¿en verdad era James? - el chico apareció de nuevo.  
  
- ¿ahora me crees?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza, por alguna razón sentía que debía confiar en él  
  
- así esta mejor, ahora te devuelvo tu varita, pero no intentes nada, ¿eh? Primero escúchame- Hermione tomo su varita, las manos le temblaban, pero se quedo a escucharlo  
  
- Mira sé que estas asombrada, yo también lo estoy, no se porque regrese ni porque estoy aquí, así que te contaré solo lo que sé, hace 6 días me encontré en una tienda del callejón Diagon, creo que era la de Ollivander porque ahí encontré mi varita, no recordaba absolutamente nada, más que una luz verde muy intensa, salí confundido, pero la gente no lo notaba, pues todos se encontraban así, al parecer por la muerte de un tal Karkarov y rumores del regreso de Voldemort. Solo escuchaba pedazos de conversaciones que me dejaban más confundido, me di cuenta de que estaba en algo así como el futuro, vi varios ejemplares del 'El Profeta' que me lo confirmaron y me aclararon algunas dudas. Fui al Caldero Chorreante para pedir una habitación pero escuche algo que me dejo helado.  
  
- Yo sabía que iba a volver- dijo Ollivander  
  
- Recuerdo la noche en que el pequeño Harry Potter lo venció, pense que al fin nos libraríamos de él- comento Tom  
  
- También recuerdo la noche en que James y Lily murieron, pero afortunadamente Harry se salvo, ahora es el único que puede ayudarnos, él y Dumblendore. Me quede escondido en una de las habitaciones, pero cogí algunos ejemplares de 'El Profeta' que me enteraron de todo lo que había pasado desde mi muerte hasta la semana pasada.  
  
- pero ¿como me encontraste?- por fin se había animado a hablar  
  
- Me quede en el Caldero Chorreante pero escondido porque no me podía arriesgar a que alguien me reconociera, pero de esa forma no iba a poder investigar mucho, así que salí a Londres y vi una lechuza, l seguí y tuve la surte de que me trajera a tu casa, necesitaba que fueran muggles o que no me conocieran pero que a la vez tuvieran contacto con el mundo mágico y que mejor que la mejor amiga de Harry.  
  
- ¿ desde cuando estas aquí?  
  
- hace tres días  
  
- entonces tu abriste la carta de Hogwarts  
  
- sí, quería asegurarme de que fueras Hermione  
  
- y ¿en que quieres que te ayude?  
  
- primero para tener información del mundo mágico y de Harry, segundo necesito un lugar donde dormir y comer, y principalmente alguien que me lleve a Hogwarts para averiguar porque estoy aquí.  
  
- Vaya pues pides mucho, la información si te la puedo dar, eso creo, también puedes quedarte aquí en la casa, ¡pero no en mi cuarto! , yo me encargaría de la comida, pero eso de llevarte a Hogwarts!? Mira porque no mejor escribimos a Dumblendore o a Harry, le daría gusto verte.  
  
- sabes, te pareces mucho a alguien que conozco, siempre recurren a Dumblendore, pero eso le quitaría lo divertido además, creo que ya esta bastante ocupado con Voldemort y la seguridad de Harry.  
  
- ¬¬ pues en parte tienes razón, esta muy ocupado, pero..  
  
- tampoco quiero que le digas a Harry todavía, no se cuanto tiempo voy a estar aquí y no quiero que se entusiasmé.  
  
- sí, sería difícil perder a su padre dos veces  
  
- aunque hay una persona que me puede ayudar  
  
- ¿quién?  
  
- Sirius Black, me gustaría verlo  
  
- pero él esta fugitivo por.  
  
- ya sé, pero sigue en contacto con Harry ¿no? podrías localizarlo  
  
- no lo sé  
  
- vamos di que si y te prometo ayudarte  
  
- ¿ayudarme en que?  
  
- a conquistar a Harry- dijo sonriendo  
  
-¿¡ Qué, qué?!!!- Hermione se ruborizo bastante como para que Jame lo notará - yo no quiero conquistar a Harry!!!!!!  
  
- oh, vamos no lo niegues, te has puesto roja  
  
- no se de que me hablas y de déjame en paz si quieres que te ayude  
  
- ¿ entonces lo harás?  
  
- Hermione lo vio como analizando la situación, luego arqueó una ceja - esta bien.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Si ya se, me quedo mejor el primero, este no me gusto mucho, además de que los primeros son muy cortitos, pero ya verán que los siguientes capítulos están super largos. La continuación la verán hasta la próxima semana, los hago esperar mucho ¿verdad? Es que solo me puedo conectar un día a la semana y escojo los sábados porque así tengo toda la tarde libre.  
  
Ahora vienen los reviews, me siento halagada  
  
Lis*Jade-Lavigne: gracias por tus comentarios creo que fuiste la primera en poner review. En serio te deje intrigada?! Bueno pues en este cap. tienes algunas respuestas, y lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto por la continuación  
  
Herala: muchas gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto el fic, acerca de tu pregunta, voy a tratar de agregar capítulos cada sábado  
  
Padme Relena: si ya se quedo muy cortito jeje es que quería dejarle en suspenso, pero ya los sig. Van a estar largos.  
  
Natty: gracias por el review, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero no haberte decepcionado con esta capítulo.  
  
Me faltaq alguien pero no dejo su nombre, bueno en este capitulo supongo que ya quedo contestada tu pregunta no?, y claro que no pienso dejarlo incompleto.  
  
Please sigan mandando Reviews, no importa que sean cortitos, hasta alguna critica constructiva acepto, vamos hagan click en ese botoncito de abajo y alégrenme el día. 


	3. La Llamada Misteriosa

Capitulo 3 La llamada misteriosa  
  
Pasaron varios días, en los que Hermione hacía sus deberes y buscaba información para James, mientras él solo comía.  
  
- ¿Aún nada Hermione?  
  
- No y si tu no me ayudas menos. No se ha sabido de ningún fantasma que regrese después de 15 años de su muerte, en forma de adolescente y por si fuera poco con mucha hambre - dijo mirando con reprobación la tostada que llevaba a su boca.  
  
- parece que soy único  
  
- lo más raro es que no eres transparente como otros fantasmas. Ay deja de comer! Y has algo productivo!- dijo exasperada al ver a James preparando otra tostada- ponte a leer un libro o algo así  
  
- estoy leyendo uno, sabes?, es muy interesante- dijo tranquilamente  
  
- ah si y ¿cuál es? - pregunto, como dudando que fuera cierto. James saco un pequeño libro de su túnica y dijo sonriendo: tu diario  
  
- ¿Qué?!!!!- Hermione estalló, se dirigió hacia James y le arrebato el diario- ¿cómo te atreves? Esto es personal!.  
  
James siguió igual de tranquilo- tenía que saber más de Harry y tu no me lo contabas todo, además estaba a la vista y yo muy aburrido.  
  
- además de holgazán eres entrometido!  
  
- oye, no le hables así a tu futuro suegro- haciéndose el ofendido  
  
- ¿cómo que mi suegro? Ya te dije que Harry y yo solo somos amigos  
  
- pero si te gusta, ¿verdad?  
  
- claro que no!  
  
- eso no es lo que decía allí, déjame recordar creo que era algo así como: Creo que tengo que aceptar lo que me he estado negando desde hace tiempo, hoy cuando lo vi desmayado, caer de su escoba, pensé lo peor, me asuste mucho, lo quiero pero no como un amigo, es algo diferente y siento horrible al pensar que Black le quiere hacer daño, quisiera protegerlo, pero ¿cómo?. Hermione estaba completamente roja, mitad por el coraje y mitad por la vergüenza.  
  
- lo memorizaste!- Fue lo primero que pudo decir  
  
- sólo algunas partes, sabes Hermione , creo que tienes el diario más interesante de todo Hogwarts, ninguna chica a pasado tantas aventuras como tu, pero en momentos como este te pones un poco cursi.  
  
- hasta donde leíste?  
  
- solo hasta los mundiales, no he tenido tiempo para continuar, pero ya se quien es Krum.. hablando de Krum, no me dijiste si aceptaste su propuesta.  
  
- eso a ti no te importa!  
  
- claro que me importa, tengo que cuidara a la futura novia de mi futuro hijo- así que con tu permiso- Accio Diario!- luego lo cogió y comenzó a leer  
  
- pero como te atreves! No vuelvas a hacer eso!  
  
Se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta- hija, ¿con quien hablas?  
  
- con. con. Crookshanks mamá, se subió a la cama y no quiero que deje pelos  
  
- oh si no dejes que lo haga  
  
James se tapaba la boca para no soltar la carcajada, Hermione le dio un almohadazo, cogió su diario y lo guardo.  
  
- oye, no es para tanto- después le aventó un montón de libros  
  
- ahora buscarlo tú, si te interesa, yo tengo mucha tarea.- No se hablaron durante horas, hasta que James se atrevió a preguntar- no le mandarás la carta a Sirius? - ella lo miro molesta - esta bien- comenzó a escribir  
  
Hola Sirius:  
  
¿cómo estas? Espero que bien, te escribo porque tengo algo importante que contarte, pero tiene que ser personalmente por que si no pensaras que estoy loca. Me he encontrado a alguien que te conoce y que es de confianza, él también esta escondido así que no puede delatarte y esta de nuestro lado, pero me pidió hablar contigo. Te aseguro que no habrá problema y te dará gusto verlo. Supongo que has de estar ocupado con la misión que te dieron, no te molestaría si no fuera importante. Podríamos vernos en Hogsmeade, nuestra primera visita es en Octubre ¿te parece bien en donde la vez pasada? Te deseo suerte en tu misión, cualquiera que sea.  
  
Espero verte pronto  
  
Atte.: Hermione Granger  
  
- ¿quieres agregar algo?  
  
- no así esta bien- Hermione cogió las 2 cartas (una de sus padres) y la sujeto a la pata de Hedwig, que se encontraba allí desde hacía días- una a Dumblendore y otra a Sirius ¿si?- Hedwig voló hasta perderse de vista, James se fue con un montón de libros al sótano que era donde dormía, no había problema pues la casa estaba sola, sus padres trabajaban y llegaban ya tarde, Hermione aprovecho la ausencia de James y tomó el teléfonono.  
  
- Buenas tardes, ¿ se encuentra Harry Potter? - estaba cruzando los dedos para que no hubiera problemas.  
  
- Chico es para ti, al menos esta vez no han gritado. Y no te tardes! . Harry cogió el teléfono - bueno , ere tu Ron?  
  
- no. soy Hermione ¿cómo estas?  
  
- bien y ¿tu?  
  
- también, ¿ no has tenido problemas con tus tíos?  
  
- no, están muy extraños, así se portan bien conmigo, me parece que Dumblendore les ha dicho algo. - ah- hubo un rato de silencio un poco incomodo, ella porque no sabía como explicarle lo de James y él porque nunca había recibido un llamada y no sabía como comportarse o que decir. - recibí tu regalo, me gusto mucho, gracias  
  
- que bien. Harry hay algo que quiero decirte, cuando llegue de Bulgaria me paso algo raro, encontré a alguien. hay Harry no se como decirlo, pensarás que estoy loca, pero  
  
- dilo, no hay problema  
  
- bueno pues . James había llegado y le quito el teléfono a Hermione- lo siento Harry pero Hemione no puede hablar contigo. Ah si, tampoco podrá ir a la Madriguera, pero los verá en el Caldero Chorreante, adiós Harry.  
  
- oye, que te pasa? Porque colgaste?  
  
- acordamos que no le dirías nada  
  
- no se porque no quieres que sepa  
  
- ya te dije porque  
  
- además, quien eres tu para prohibirme ver a mi amigos?  
  
- no te lo prohibo pero, crees que no me descubrirán en la madriguera  
  
- y a ti quien te invito?  
  
- oh vamos, no me digas que pensabas dejarme sólo en esta casa, ya te dije que necesito de tu ayuda.- en realidad Hermione no había pensado en si llevar a James o no y sabía que no podía llevarlo, así que tenía razón pero odiaba admitirlo.  
  
- bien, me quedo pero sólo para resolver tu problema lo antes posible y te suplico que dejes de meter tus narices en mis asuntos ¿ vale?  
  
- vale, ya los verás en Hogwarts y en el callejón Diagon, tenemos que ir a comprar algunas cosas  
  
- ¿tenemos?  
  
- si necesito comprar algo- dijo con ojos tiernos para convencerla- por favor  
  
- esta bien, pero tienes que comportarte, llegamos juntos, tu haces tus compras y yo las mías  
  
- o.k - el resto de la tarde fue mucho más agradable, James le contaba a Hermione sus aventuras con los merodeadores y ella le contaba cosas de Harry y algunas aventuras que había omitido en el diario. Pero en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Harry había quedado preocupado, por la extraña llamada de su amiga ¿tendrá algo que ver con Voldemort?- no, ya estoy paranoico- dijo para sí ¿pero que es lo que iba a decirme? Y ¿quién la interrumpió? Sería su papá? Pero su voz era la de un joven, se sentía mal, él quería ver a sus amigos lo antes posible y al parecer no iba a ver a Hermione hasta el Callejón Diagon- que mal que sus padres no la hayan dejado- pensó mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a escribir a Sirius.  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Este ya esta un poquito más largo ¿no?, disculpen si tengo errores lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo muy apresurada y a escondidas porque se supone que a esta hora no debería estar conectada jeje ^^U, pero no los quería dejar sin capitulo porque tal vez me tarde en escribir el siguiente porque esta semana empiezo a presentar los finales T_T que nervios!. Pero no crean que me tienen tan contenta, yo aquí desvelándome y ustedes que no me dejan reviews, ya se que el segundo capitulo estuvo patético pero, según yo la historia mejora en los sig. Capítulos, además también pueden escribirme diciendo que no les gusto o alguna sugerencia para mejorar.  
  
Respuestas a los Reviews  
  
Minue: claro que no te has saltado algún libro jeje, y si james murió cuando Harry tenía tan solo un año, y claro que Hermione no lo conocía, él sabe de ella porque en el callejón Diagón se entero de muchas cosas e investigo otras. ¿qué por qué volvió? Eso lo sabrás más adelante, las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco, aunque debo confesar que es algo revuelto.  
  
Cornamenta: gracias por tu review, te prometo que los siguientes capítulos serás más largos ^_^  
  
Bueno y muchas gracias a los dos por escribirme, y los demás aprendan a ellos y déjenme un review please!!!!!. Sigan leyendo y verán que la historia mejora poco a poco y se les resolverán algunas dudas, claro también tendrán otras, porque les advierto que soy de las que hacen sus fics super largos y enredados. 


	4. Extrañas Despedidas

Capitulo 4 Extrañas Despedidas  
  
Este verano había sido muy extraño, en primer lugar los Dursley se portaban bien con él, lo dejaban hacer sus deberes y no lo molestaban como de costumbre. Pero lo que Harry no podía creerse es que habían recordado su cumpleaños, no lo festejaron ni mucho menos, si no que le dieron como obsequio un cambio de ropa casi nuevo, parecía que se estaban esforzando. Ya había pasado tiempo y no sabía nada de Voldemort excepto la muerte de Karkarov, Harry sabía que era obra suya a pesar de las excusas del ministerio. Por otro lado Privet Drive ya no era tan tranquilo, vecinos de los que no se sabía nada, mudanzas y un extraño ajetreo por el vecindario, lo que le daba en que entretenerse a tía Petunia y dejarlo en paz. Todavía no superaba lo ocurrido a finales del curso pasado, aún se sentía culpable por lo de Cedric y había tenido algunas pesadillas al respecto, sabía que no iba a poder olvidarlo, pero lo superaría con el tiempo, aquel discurso de Dumblendore le había dado ánimos, sabía que no estaba solo, tenía a sus amigos, estaba deseando verlos pronto, le alegró mucho aquella llamada, primero penso que era Ron, pero era Hermione por alguna razón se sintió mejor al escuchar su voz. Entro a su habitación y comenzó a escribir.  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
¿Cómo estas? Supongo que ocupado, con la misión que te dio Dumblendore. Aquí todo esta bien, aunque hay demasiado movimiento por Privet Drive, aunque nada importante. Pero hay algo que me preocupa respecto a Hermione, me ha llamado esta tarde, parecía que iba a decirme algo serio pero de repente, alguien toma el teléfono y me dice que no podemos hablar y que Hermione no irá a la Madriguera ¿a que es raro? Me tiene preocupado. Eso era todo y gracias por el regalo, me será muy útil en los partidos.  
  
Atte: Harry  
  
En ese preciso momento llega Hedwig muy oportuna para mandar la carta a Sirius  
  
- Sé que estas cansada, pero te pido por favor que lleves la carta a Sirius  
  
  
  
Ató la carta a la pata de Hedwig, luego miro su reloj (el que le había obsequiado Hermione por su cumpleaños, parecía normal de no ser porque una snitch diminuta revoloteaba dentro, además de dar la hora, servía para saber en donde estaba la persona que lo traía, también para comunicarse, pero no podía hacerlo porque nadie más tenía ese tipo de reloj) ya era la 1:00 a.m., Intentaba dormirse pero no podía, seguía preocupado por su amiga, hubiera querido llamarle pero no tenía su teléfono y en ese momento dudo si había sido mejor mandar a Hedwig con Sirius y no con Hermione, tal vez estaba exagerando pero no se perdonaría que algo le pasara a sus amigos por su culpa, él tenía que protegerlos, así fuera con su vida.  
  
Las semanas siguientes fueron lo que podría llamarse normales, los Dursley apenas le dirigían la palabra a Harry, pero al menos ya no lo molestaban, la dieta de Dudley había terminado en cuanto entro en el pantalón extra grande del colegio. No había tenido noticias de Sirius ni de Hermione, Ron le escribió para ponerse de acuerdo, pasarían por él mañana por la mañana, esta vez habían arreglado la chimenea para viajar sin problemas. Terminaba su tarea de Historia de la Magia, ya iba con el quinto pergamino cuando Hedwig llegó con dos cartas atadas, Harry desató una de ellas, pero cuando intentó desatar la segunda Hedwig se alejó rápido y salió volando por la ventana, eso le extrañó a Harry, Hedwig había sido siempre muy obediente y entregaba las cartas por más difícil que fuera dar con el destinatario. Abrió la carta de Sirius y leyó.  
  
Querido Harry:  
  
Me da gusto que estés bien, y que te lleves mejor con los Dursley, no te preocupes por mi, el trabajo que me dio Dumblendore no es peligroso ni mucho menos, solo tengo que cuidarme de los del Ministerio. Respecto a Hermione, a mi también me preocupa, me escribió hace poco, dice que tiene algo que contarme personalmente y que hay alguien que quiere verme, según ella es de confianza, habrá que ver, me sito en Hogsmeade donde la otra vez. Sería bueno que la vigilaras, intenta averiguar de que se trata u no la dejen mucho sola, tampoco quiero que te expongas, recuerda que debes cuidarte más que antes.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.D.: he tomado prestada Hedwig para mandarle la respuesta a Hermione  
  
- Con que eso era- pensó Harry recordando la otra carta que llevaba su lechuza.  
  
El día siguiente la casa de los Dursley fue diferente a los demás, se habían levantado muy temprano y no hacían más que dar vueltas por toda la casa como leones enjaulados, excepto Dudley que terminando su desayuno, se encerró en su recamara, temblando bajo las sabanas, no había tenido buenas experiencias con los magos. Por otro lado Harry no perdía de vista la chimenea, miraba su reloj constantemente, por fin dieron las 10:00 a.m. y un ruido se escucho, los Dursley se apresuraron a llegar a la sala, tía Petunia casi se cae cuando en Sr. Wesley apareció en su chimenea, parece que nunca se acostumbrará a la magia. Enseguida apareció Ron, tratando de quitarse el hollín de la túnica, cosa que era imposible.  
  
- Hola Harry ¿estas listo?  
  
- si, ¿vamos por mis cosas?- Ron asintió con la cabeza y subieron a su habitación por el baúl. Al ver que se alejaban Arthur Wesley preguntó- ¿por aquí ha estado todo bien?- Tía Petunia le indico que se sentara, mientras ella intentaba servirle un poco de té, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no atinaba a la taza y derramaba más de la mitad. El Sr. Wesley lo noto- lo haré yo mismo- tomo la taza y se sirvió.  
  
- A.. Aquí ha estado todo bien- dijo Vernon, tratando de calmar los nervios  
  
- Harry esta un poco deprimido, pero nada más- completo Petunia  
  
- si pobre chico.- iba a añadir algo más pero se detuvo al escuchar los pasos de Ron y Harry bajar de las escaleras  
  
- ya esta listo papá  
  
- si ya vamos hijo, ha sido un placer volverlos a ver, tendía la mano a Vernon, éste respondió el saludo con un gesto de desagrado.  
  
- Harry- lo llamo tía Petunia, Harry se acerco a ella, lo siguiente que ocurrió lo dejo con la boca abierta e inmovilizado, ¡¡¡su tía lo estaba abrazando!!! La misma que años atrás lo miraba con desprecio que lo criticaba y lo llamaba normal- cuídate mucho le dijo- daba la impresión de que ni ella creía lo que acababa de hacer, pero después de todo era su sobrino, el hijo de su única hermana y tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Harry todavía no entendía lo que pasaba cuando sintió la enorme mano del tío Vernon darle una palmada en la espalda- suerte muchacho  
  
  
  
- Bien, nos vamos, tu primero Ron- el chico se dirigió a la chimenea y después de un ' la Madriguera' desapareció, luego siguió Harry aún un poco aturdido les dijo adiós, penso que tal vez el Sr. Wesley les había obligado a decirlo, unos segundos más tarde se encontraba en la Madriguera. Ya se había acostumbrado a los polvos flu, así que no estaba tan mareado.  
  
- ¿qué fue eso?- Preguntó Ron, Harry se encogió de hombros- tal vez tu papá los ha obligado a despedirse como la vez pasada- Ron no quedo muy convencido con la respuesta, pero decidió dejar el asunto. La Sra. Wesley acababa de llegar  
  
- Harry, cielo ¿estas bien?- él solo asintió con la cabeza, una chica pelirroja se asomaba detrás de su madre.  
  
- hola Harry- dijo tímidamente al menos ya no se sonrojaba  
  
- hola Giny- le dijo sonriéndole  
  
- ¿y papá?  
  
- ya se tardo mucho verdad- comentó Ron, tal vez se quedo hablando con los Dursley ó .. El ruido de una explosión lo interrumpió  
  
- Ay esos dos, no sé de donde han sacado dinero para seguir fabricando esos dichosos Sortilegios- dijo la Sra. Wesley molesta, pero en cuanto se dirigió a Harry su semblante cambió totalmente - ¿gustas unas galletas?  
  
- Si por favor- Harry sabía muy bien de donde habían sacado el dinero, pues él mismo se los dio, le parecía buena idea lo de los Sortilegios y al parecer la Sra. Wesley también se había decepcionado del Ministerio o ya les hubiera prohibido que los fabricaran.  
  
Fred y George bajaron enseguida- Hola Harry! Que gusto verte- dijo George  
  
- hubiéramos ido pero, mamá no nos dejo por lo de la vez pasada, no le vendría mal a Dudley nuestro nuevo invento, aún no le ponemos nombre- dijo Fred  
  
- es un chicle que hace que el cabello cambie de colores, también tenemos las paletas gritonas, apenas las chupas y sueltan un grito- Fred intento tomar una de las galletas de Harry pero la Sra. Wesley le dio un manazo  
  
- Son para Harry  
  
- a él no le molesta ¿a que no Harry?  
  
- no, toma las que quieras  
  
- bueno traeré más o dejarán a Harry sin probarlas- dijo Giny. De pronto el Sr. Wesley apareció por la chimenea  
  
- siento la tardanza Molly pero..se detuvo al ver a los chicos allí, ella entendió lo que pasaba - hijos, ¿por que no ayudan a desempacar las cosas de Harry? Todos comprendieron lo que querían así que subieron. Fred y George se encerraron en su cuarto de nuevo, no sin antes tomar un buen de galletas, pues se habían quedado sin desayunar. Harry aprovecho para contarle a Ron lo de Hermione.  
  
- apuesto que el que contesto era Krum  
  
- Ron! ¿cómo va a ser él? Me preocupa lo quería decirme, mira también intento hablar con Sirius- le mostró la carta de Sirius y la de Hermione.  
  
- ¿crees que será seguro que esa persona se encuentre con Sirius?  
  
- no lo sé, Hermione dice que es de confianza pero.  
  
- Hermione es muy lista, como para dejarse engañar, sabe muy bien la situación de Sirius, y Oye! ¿Porque ha puesto esto?- dijo señalando la parte final de la carta : Besos Hermione  
  
- no lo sé- dijo Harry sin darle importancia- siempre lo ha puesto  
  
- pues no en mis cartas, excepto en una que iba dirigida para los dos  
  
- en que te fijas Ron- tenía cara de "no estarás hablando en serio"- no lo hace porque mal interpretarás todo como ahora- dijo con una risita  
  
- oh bueno ya, no importa- estaba completamente sonrojado  
  
- Aquí están las galletas- Giny había entrado a la habitación con una bandeja llena de galletas- y bien ¿qué hay con Hermione?  
  
- Escuchaste la conversación- dijo Harry alarmado  
  
- No pero por la cara roja de Ron supuse que hablaban de ella ¿por qué no vino?  
  
- sus padres no le dieron permiso, ahora deja la bandeja y vete  
  
- bien, me voy pero son para Harry no para ti- terminando de decirlo cerró la puerta.  
  
En la casa de los Wesley todo era más agradable, ya no pensaba tanto en Voldemort, pero como siempre que se sentía bien, el tiempo pasaba rápido, llego la hora de dormir, pero no podía hacerlo, había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, aunque la mayoría agradables- Ya no hay duda penso- a Ron le gusta Hermione- lo había sospechado desde el curso pasado y acababa de comprobarlo, pero ¿a ella le gustaba Ron? O tal vez le gusta Victor, cualquiera de los dos estaba bien, ambos eran buenas personas y la cuidarían, pero ¿cómo se había fijado Ron en ella? Si era su amiga, casi su hermana, bueno sí, era muy bonita, no lo había notado hasta el baile de Navidad, ese curso la vio diferente, no solo por su nuevo aspecto, aunque no iba a negar que se veía muy bien con el cabello lacio y los dientes rectos, pero él prefería a la Hermione de rizos rebeldes que la hacían verse tierna, a la chica estudiosa y dedicada, la que estuvo con él todo el tiempo en ese año, a su mejor amiga. Harry no noto que se había sonrojado al pensar en ella, estaba casi dormido recordando aquella tarde en King Cross en donde le dio un beso de despedida.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Este capitulo me gusto mucho, creo que me quedo mejor que los últimos dos. Sorry por no haber publicado este sábado, lo que pasa es que me fui a ver la película jeje, y el resto del tiempo la pase haciendo el trabajo final de Administración y estudiando porque estoy en semana de exámenes finales, hablando de eso reprobé conta T_T estoy deprimida y tal vez no tenga mucho tiempo para escribir ya que tendré que estudiar y practicar para la segunda oportunidad que será en unas dos semanas, deséenme surte para que pueda continuar con mi fic lo antes posible.  
  
Respuestas a Reviews:  
  
Jou Chan: tenía planeado actualizar también en el grupo pero me desconectaron, aunque ya actualice ahí también y espero que tb. les pueda poner el cuarto. En cuanto a lo de James, déjame decirte que tiene varios trucos bajo la manga, después de todo es James Potter líder de los Merodeadores y padre de nuestro Harry, creeme que algo se le habrá de ocurrir y lo verás en el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Nailju28: gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusto mi fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo para que veas mis ocurrencias y las del fantasma de James y que me sigas dejando comentarios con tu opinión.  
  
Arwen_magic: ¡¡en serio se te ocurrió eso?!! Que cosas verdad ^^ , Bueno Lily también tiene que ver en el fic de alguna forma u otra, de hecho el titulo tiene que ver con ella. Creo que tenemos algunas cosas en común porque igual que tu, ya que me pongo a escribir no hay quien me pare, Yo tampoco estaba segura de publicar el fic por lo mismo del tiempo y porque se me vienen a la mente muchas ideas y a veces tengo de tres historias a la vez, pero mi hermana me animo a publicarlo, aunque no tengo mucho tiempo, por eso ya ves como me va en la escuela T_T, me da gusto que tu no la descuides como yo. Y si en una de esas se me bloquea la mente y se me va la inspiración te mando un mail para que me ayudes ¿ok?  
  
L-O: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te haya gustado la idea, claro que no pienso dejarlo, tal vez me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero te aseguro que seguiré escribiendo. Por lo menos ya tengo hasta el capitulo 10 así que de eso no te preocupes.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Please dejenme reviews!!!!!!! 


	5. Una promesa a David Parker

Capitulo 5. Una promesa a David Parker  
  
Era temprano, pero los padres de Hermione ya habían salido, así que James subió a su habitación, ya estaba despierta haciendo sus deberes como siempre y James jugaba con Hedwig.  
  
- James, ya tiene que irse, tal vez Harry la necesite  
  
- lo sé, bueno Hedwig, tienes que ir con mi hijo, ya debe estar en la Madriguera- le dijo, después de esto la lechuza salió volando.  
  
- Hermione ¿por qué no te compras una lechuza?  
  
- porque decidí comprarme a Crooshanks y mis padres no aceptarían comprarme otra mascota  
  
- ¿cómo? Cambiaste una lechuza por ese Tomhanks, no puedo creer que alguien haga eso, bueno si, de hecho si hay alguien  
  
- es Crooshanks!! Y nos ha sido muy útil, ayudo a salvar a Sirius, es muy inteligente- dijo mientras Crooshanks se le acurrucaba en la rodillas  
  
- ah si, de eso quería hablarte, me parece muy extraño que haya hecho todo eso, ¿no será un animago?  
  
- ¿no se supone que un animago puede reconocer a otro?- pregunto arqueando una ceja  
  
- si, pero hay quienes somos muy listos McGonagall nunca sospecho de los merodeadores y nos daba clase a diario, apuesto que tampoco sospecho de Scrabber o como sea que le llamaran.  
  
- no, nunca lo hizo  
  
- déjame verlo- James se acerco al gato para examinarlo- ¿cómo dices que se llama?  
  
- Crooshanks - dijo con impaciencia  
  
- y ¿a quien se le ocurrió ese nombre?- dijo burlonamente  
  
- no lo sé, donde lo compre le llamaban así  
  
- pues no esta en mi lista de gatos conocidos  
  
- ¿lista de gatos conocidos?- no entendía de que rayos hablaba James, pero aunque Crooshanks resultará ser un animago había demostrado en varias ocasiones que estaba de su lado, no era como ese Peter o esa . - ¡¡ Rita !!- esto último lo dijo en voz alta  
  
- James escóndete en algún lado  
  
- ¿qué? Pero ¿dónde? Y ¿por qué?- dijo confundido  
  
- allí en. en. en el baño, rápido y no se te ocurra salir- James fue hacia el baño de la recamara murmurando algo como: ¿y ahora que le pasa? Esta loca?, cuando estuvo dentro cerro la puerta, bueno eso hizo creer a Hermione porque en realidad dejo una rendija abierta para poder ver. Hermione abrió una puerta de su armario saco una cajita y de ella algo que James no pudo ver algo como un libro y luego suspiro aliviada, lo guardo de nuevo y le puso un candado a la caja, pero no pudo ver donde guardo la llave, inmediatamente saco otra cosa, esta vez si alcanzo a distinguir que era, un frasco con un bicho raro que parecía muerto.  
  
- Oh, menos mal creí que te habías muerto, te deje suficiente alimento pero con todo esto se me había olvidado que te tenía aquí.- esta loca- penso James- le esta hablando a ese bicho.  
  
- ¿querías que me escondiera para hablar con tu bicho?- Hermione dejo el frasco y corrió hacia la puerta del baño para impedir que saliera.  
  
- no es un bicho, es un animago, se llama Rita Skeeter, la tengo encerrada como castigo y por ningún motivo puede verte  
  
- ¿Skeeter? No es esa la que escribió lo de un triángulo amoroso entre Harry, Krum y tu?  
  
- la misma, me causo muchos problemas con eso, y no solo a mi, solo escribe para fastidiar.  
  
- ¿por eso la tienes encerrada?  
  
- si, haber si aprende a no meterse con nosotros y deja de escribir mentiras, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te vea, o todo el mundo se enterará que estas aquí, tengo que soltarla algún día.  
  
- bueno entonces metela en algún lado , porque no me pienso quedar aquí hasta que la sueltes  
  
- eso haré- agarro el frasco y le dejo un poco de comida, sólo unos días más y estarás libre, pero ya sabes la condición- después de esto la puso de nuevo en el armario- ya puedes salir James  
  
James siguió practicando un hechizo que Hermione no conocía, tenía curiosidad de preguntarle, ya que llevaba tiempo en eso  
  
- ¿qué haces?  
  
- practicando  
  
- ya sé, pero que estas practicando  
  
- el hechizo para poder aparecerme  
  
- pero eso es muy difícil, y necesitas una licencia- dijo alarmada- ¿si te sale mal?  
  
James puso cara de: "sabia que dirías eso" - por eso practico, por allí me entere que logre aparecerme a finales de 6to. año, pero necesito hacerlo ahora  
  
- ¿para que?  
  
- tengo cosas que comprar y muy poco dinero, esta guardado en Gringotts, pero la llave pero no la tengo con migo, necesito aparecerme para llegar hasta donde esta, o pedir prestado, pero ¿quién lo haría?  
  
- ¿qué quieres comprar?  
  
- ¿vas a prestarme?  
  
- depende, de que harás con el dinero  
  
- necesito una capa invisible para esconderme en Hogwarts, ni modo de quitársela a Harry  
  
- eso si  
  
- tenía pensado comprar otras cosas pero eso es lo más importante  
  
- de acuerdo veré cuanto te puedo prestar, ah otra cosa, si piensas ir conmigo al callejón Diagon, tienes que disfrazarte o algo así, o todos te reconocerán, en Hogwarts será lo mismo, necesitarás un apodo u otro nombre  
  
James la miraba con enfado, pero sabía que tenía razón- no voy a disfrazarme  
  
- solo te cambiaré el look, ven- lo sentó frente al espejo- ¿por qué todos los hombres tienen miedo de arreglarse?  
  
- solo cuando lo hace una chica- Hermione le quito los lentes, le puso la varita en la mano e hizo que se apuntara a los ojos - ahora repite "donum videre " 2 veces, James la siguió sin comprender, al terminar podía ver perfectamente sin los lentes- wow!!  
  
- es un nuevo hechizo, yo también tengo algunos trucos- dijo muy orgullosa, en cuanto al color, creo que tendrás que usar pupilentes por ahora  
  
- ¿qué?!!  
  
- quieres ir a Hogwarts o ¿no?  
  
- esta bien  
  
- ahora veré que puedo hacer con tu cabello- intento aplacarlo pero no pudo, uso gel, sprite, muss y de más para poder acomodarlo- al fin, pero creo que no durará mucho  
  
- esta duro- James se tocaba el cabello, no podía creer que estuviera aplacado pero no le agradaba como se veía  
  
- no te quejes, es lo mejor que puede hacer, además te ves bien, es solo temporal ya buscaré en Hogwarts algo mejor. Es increíble lo diferente que te ves sin ese cabello en la cara. Falta el nombre ¿tienes alguna idea?  
  
- que tal co.  
  
- Cornamenta no- dijo adivinando lo que iba a decir - aparte de que eso no es un nombre, ya varios lo conocemos, no se tal vez algo como Will, no mmm. Daniel, no tampoco, David. si David Parker ¿qué tal?  
  
- ¿qué clase de nombre es ese?  
  
- el de mi antiguo maestro, en la primaria, sí ese esta bien  
  
- si tu lo dices- sabía que no la haría cambiar de parecer  
  
Había caído la noche y los Srs. Granger aún no llegaban, Hermione estaba empezando a preocuparse, ellos eran siempre muy puntuales  
  
- ¿aún no llegan?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, estaba mirando por la ventana, ya es tarde, ¿crees que.. - se detuvo  
  
- que les haya pasado algo?- ella asintió- no, seguro que se entretuvieron en algo, no te preocupes  
  
Unas horas después se escucho un carro y el sonido de la puerta. - ya llegaron, tu quédate aquí, cuando se acuesten te vas al sótano- bajo a recibirlos, no le gustaba mucho la cara que tenían, estaban pálidos y nerviosos  
  
- ¿pasa algo?  
  
- no - se apresuraron a decir- bueno sí- corrigió la Sra. Granger- al salir del consultorio vimos a unos hombres encapuchados, con varitas en manos, lo primero que pensamos fue que tenía que ver con nosotros  
  
- pero para nuestra sorpresa atacaron al Sr. Perk, ya sabes vive a un lado de la clínica, él saco una varita para defenderse pero no pudo.lo . lo mataron- dijo el Sr. Granger, Hermione no podía creerlo, con las manos se tapaba la boca ¿el Sr. Perks un mago? Lo mataron mortifagos? - ¿los vieron?- preguntó esperando lo peor  
  
- no- respondió su padre- no se dieron cuenta que estabamos allí, nos fuimos con mucho cuidado, no podíamos ayudarlo hija, que íbamos a hacer frente a dos magos- dijo convenciéndose más a si mismo, que a su hija - esto es muy peligroso Hermione, tal vez deberíamos irnos a .  
  
- ¿a donde Papá?- esos magos están en todos lados, atacan a magos y a muggles no les importa nada ¿qué ganaría con irme? Yo necesito aprender magia para defenderme y para protegerlos, estaré más segura en Hogwarts con otros magos que puedan ayudarme además el profesor Dumblendore les dijo que el colegio estará más protegido.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, querido, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ella y ya tenemos la palabra del director de que va a cuidarla  
  
- si, pero ese amigo tuyo, Harry, tengo entendido que a quien buscan es a él y si tu estas cerca- Hermione no creía lo que iba a decir su padre, le prohibirían estar con Harry- no, no voy a alejarme de él, es mi mejor amigo- dijo casi llorando pero firme a la vez  
  
- no puedo pedírtelo, sé que lo quieres mucho, no puedo alejarte de tu mundo ni de tus amigos- la madre de Hermione sabía lo que significaban para ella, nunca había tenido amigos, todos la juzgaban rara, ahora que los había encontrado no iba a quitárselos- pero cuídate mucho, recuerda que tienes unos padres que esperan tu regreso sana y salva, eres muestra única hija y nos preocupamos por ti- Hermione abrazo a su madre, mientras las dos lloraban- los quiero mucho, ustedes tienen que irse a Francia, en estos momentos es más seguro que Londres.  
  
- Eso haremos  
  
Hermione subió a su recamara, no le dijo nada a James y él tampoco pregunto, estaban sentados esperando a que los Grnager terminaran de hablar y subieran a su cuarto. Por otro lado James estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no se lo había dicho a Hermione pero cada noche recordaba algo de su pasado como sus últimos días en Hogwarts, su l 1º aniversario con Lily, los recuerdos llegaban poco a poco a su lugar aclarando algunas cosas y confundiéndolo en otras, todo era muy doloroso como para contarlo - ¿Hermione?  
  
- ¿si?  
  
- lo escuche todo. Sabes que por más protegido que tengan el castillo y por más magos que halla no detendrán a Voldemort ¿verdad? Ningún mago puede hacerlo  
  
- si, bueno nadie excepto Dumblendore, pero ¿qué les iba a decir? Es lo mejor  
  
- es peligroso estar con él  
  
- ¿me estas diciendo que lo deje?  
  
- no, solo quería asegurarme  
  
- de que?  
  
- de que fueras la correcta- Hermione seguía sin entender pero no tenía ganas de preguntar- puedo pedirte un favor? - ella solo asintió  
  
- cuida mucho a Harry, ahora es cuando más los necesita, prométeme que lo cuidarás  
  
- claro, no necesitabas pedírmelo- dijo la chica dándole una sonrisa un poco triste, pero había hecho que James se tranquilizara  
  
Se parece mucho - pensó al verla sonreír - se parece a Lily  
  
- ten cuidado- dijo de repente- no te arriesgues demasiado, Ron, Sirius y tu son lo único que tiene, no soportaría perderlos  
  
- ahora te tiene a ti también  
  
- no por mucho tiempo, pero voy a protegerlos. Harry tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga  
  
- gracias- dijo dándole otra sonrisa  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***Notas de la autora:***  
  
Perdón por no haber actualizado pero es que tuve problemas con la conexión. Como dije cada vez se van haciendo un poco más largos, este capitulo también me gusto mucho. ¿Qué les pareció el nombre de James? A mi no me gusto mucho, pero no se me ocurría nada, le puse David porque me gusta ese nombre y Parker por Peter Parker el de spiderman jeje, que poca imaginación ¿verdad?.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Repuestas a Reviews:  
  
¿Porque no me mandan reviews? Tan mala es la historia? Vamos tómense un poquito de su tiempo y alégrenme el día, en serio que los tomo mucho en cuenta y me animan a seguir escribiendo, ahora lo necesito porque se me corto la inspiración en el capítulo 10, ya tengo dos semanas sin escribir, pero espero que ahora que ya salí de vacaciones y pase con buena calificación esa materia que tenia en segundas regrese la inspiración. Bueno ya dejo de aburrirlos y me pongo a contestar reviews.  
  
Myr: gracias por el review, que bueno que te gusta la historia y que me escribes, porfa síguelo leyando.  
  
Arwen_Magic16: pues nop, no recibí e-mail, tal vez porque mi cuenta de correo esta saturada jeje ^^U, pero gracias por el review, ya leí tu historia, bueno solo hasta el 3er capitulo y no te deje review por lo que dije anteriormente tengo problemas con la conexión, muy a penas puedo actualizar, me gusto tu historia y en cuanto pueda la termino de leer y te dejo mi opinión, pero va muy bien, es más yo te hago propaganda lean "El Regreso de Lily" se las recomiendo, por lo que veo te va bien ya subiste más capítulos que yo y tienes bastantes reviews, te felicito, ya vez y tu que no lo querías publicar, bueno ya le corto porque escribo demasiado te voy a aburrir pero me encantaría chatear contigo en el messenger ¿te puedo agregar a mis contactos?  
  
Jou Chan: gracias por escribirme, y seguir leyendo, hay a mi también me encanta Harry ^^ y me gusta que te haya gustado la parte en que se sonroja, a mi tb me gusto, se me hace que se vería muy lindo sonrojado. Y si confía en James que pronto la hará de cupido, creo que con este capitulo ya te darás una idea de cómo.  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por favor déjenme reviews!!!!!!!! miren que ahora los necesito para inspirarme a escribir , vamos alégrenme el día. 


	6. El Callejón y la Marca

Capítulo 6. El Callejón y la Marca  
  
El día de ir al callejón Diagon había llegado, Hermione estaba emocionada iba a ver a Harry otra vez, pero a la vez nerviosa, tenía miedo que Harry notará lo que sentía por él, cada vez controlaba menos sus sentimientos, como aquella vez en King Cross, que le dio el beso sin pensarlo, no soportaba verlo tan triste.  
  
- pensando en Harry?  
  
- ¬¬ no  
  
- con migo no tienes que fingir, tu lo sabes y yo lo sé, no debes negar tus sentimientos  
  
- ¬¬*, estaba pensando que explicación darles, por llegar con ti goa y por aquella llamada que arruinaste.  
  
- no te preocupes, diles que. soy un nuevo vecino tuyo y que también voy a Hogwarts  
  
- que remedio- no le agradaba mentirle a sus amigos, pero esta vez había que hacerlo  
  
- Hija ¿estas lista?  
  
- en seguida bajo papá!. Ahora James baja por la ventana y has lo que te toca  
  
- bien  
  
- ¿a que hora iba a llegar ese amigo tuyo?  
  
- no ha de tardar (llaman a la puerta) ves ya llego  
  
- Buenos días Sr. Granger  
  
- buenos días..ah  
  
- David papá, David Parker  
  
- Hermione me dijo que tus padres tampoco podrán llevarte a la estación  
  
- así es señor, no regresarán hasta mediados de septiembre y bueno si no es muchas molestia  
  
- no hay problema, podemos llevarte hasta allá  
  
************************* En casa de los Weasley, se preparaban para ir por las compras al callejón. Harry estaba impaciente, ya quería ver a su amiga, había muchas cosas que tenía que preguntarle y quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.  
  
- ¿Ginny, segura que quieres quedarte?- preguntó la Sra. Weasley  
  
- si mamá, tengo muchos deberes y si no me apuro no podré terminarlos  
  
- hija pero porque dejas todo para última hora, tú no eres así  
  
- lo sé, no volverá a pasar  
  
- tranquila madre, yo estaré aquí para cuidarla y vigilar que termine sus deberes  
  
- te la encargo Percy  
  
- bueno ya vamonos, Harry y los Weasley usaron los polvos flu para llegar al callejón, había algunas caras conocidas pero no veía a Hermione por ningún lado ¿será que tampoco la dejaron venir aquí? Ron también la buscaba pero se olvido de todo al ver la nueva escoba en el aparador "Saeta Plateada" era como una Saeta de Fuego pero mejorada en cuanto al equilibrio y de color plata. A Harry no le llamo mucho la atención pues le parecía igual a la suya, en ese momento vio a Hermione saliendo de Gringotts, hablaba con un chico que Harry no conocía, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar de que, se separo de los demás para alcanzarlos.  
  
- Ya estamos aquí, ahora ve a buscar la capa  
  
- no puedo  
  
-¿por qué?- dijo la chica irritada  
  
- no me has dado el dinero  
  
- ah es cierto- estaba demasiado preocupada pensando que si sus amigos veían a James lo reconocerían- toma aquí esta- le entrego un saquito rojo lleno de dinero  
  
- ¿ya viste quien esta allí?- le dijo dándole un ligero codazo- creo que viene para acá  
  
- si bueno vete ya y compórtate, ¿quieres?- estaba un poco roja y algo nerviosa  
  
- Hola Harry! Hace mucho que llegaron?  
  
- no mucho y ¿tu?  
  
- tampoco  
  
- ¿con quien hablabas?  
  
- con David, es un nuevo vecino, también va a Hogwarts, sus padres no pudieron traerlo y se vino con nosotros. Pero dime ¿donde están Ron y los demás?  
  
- se quedaron viendo la nueva saeta- dijo sin darle importancia  
  
Eso es grave, pensó Hermione, que a Harry no le interese ver la nueva escoba, debe estar muy preocupado por algo ¿será lo de Cedric?  
  
- ¿y que tal el verano, Harry?  
  
- bien mejor de lo que esperaba, y a ti?  
  
- igual todo bien  
  
- segura?  
  
- si segura- esta respuesta le dio la impresión a Harry de que por más que preguntara no conseguiría que ella le respondiera  
  
- has crecido mucho- dijo ella para cambiar de tema, pero era verdad en poco tiempo había crecido bastante  
  
- ah tu también- fue lo único que pudo decir, aunque no lo único que penso, pues le parecía que además de la estatura había cambiado en otras cosas, le parecía más bonita, Ron penso lo mismo porque en cuanto la vio se quedo con la boca abierta  
  
- Hola Ron!  
  
Ron no estaba acostumbrado a verla en ropa muggle y la que llevaba le sentaba muy bien, pero no debía admitirlo, porque aún estaba molesto con ella por haber aceptado ir a Bulgaria  
  
- ¿cómo estas Hermione? - bien gracias, y ustedes?  
  
- también- contesto la Sra. Weasley con una gran sonrisa- ah pero como has crecido! Tu y mi Ginny ya son todas unas señoritas, te has puesto muy bonita Hermione ¿a que si chicos?  
  
Ron no respondió, según él seguía molesto, pero todos sabían la respuesta - si- contestó Harry un poco sonrojado, no le gustaba ver a su amiga de aquella manera, pero tampoco iba a negar que se veía bien. Hermione también se sonrojo ¿de verdad Harry pensaba que se veía bonita? o sólo lo dijo por compromiso? - y Ginny? Donde esta?  
  
- no pudo venir, tenía mucha tares  
  
- como? No la termino?  
  
- Hermione, no todos somos como tú- respondió Ron  
  
- pues deberían- dijo molesta la Sra. Weasley- Fred, George! ¿en donde andaban?!- inquirió Molly al ver que los gemelos llegaban  
  
- comprando pergaminos mamá- su madre los miro inquisitivamente, pero no dijo nada- Arthur ¿que nos falta?  
  
- la túnica de gala de Ginny  
  
- oh es verdad, ¿vienen?  
  
- después los alcanzamos- respondieron a coro  
  
- bueno, nosotros tenemos que ver algunas cosillas- dijo Fred mientras George le decía a Harry en secreto que ya había comprado la túnica de Ron y que iban a buscar un local para poner su negocio- terminando de decirlo emprendieron la marcha  
  
- yo también tengo que irme, voy a buscar un libro  
  
- ¿quieres que te acompañemos?  
  
- no gracias, ustedes compren lo suyo, no me tardo. Camino mucho rato pero sin ningún resultado ¿Donde se ha metido? Solo iba a comprar la capa y ya - pensó  
  
- ¿me buscabas?  
  
- si, ¿la conseguiste?  
  
- no. No la venden en cualquier lugar, batalle para encontrarla y cuando lo hice, no complete con el dinero  
  
- ¿cuánto te falta?  
  
- 25 galeones  
  
- ¿qué?!! Es muy cara, ya solo me quedan 15 ¿qué hacemos?  
  
- pues buscarla en otro lugar haber si esta más barata  
  
- bien, vamos por separado, así será más rápido  
  
James tenía razón no la vendían en cualquier lado, busco en todas las tiendas, pero no había solo una que era 10 galeones más cara, se estaba desesperando, los pies le dolían de tanto caminar, se sentó en una banca ¿y si no la conseguimos? ¿cómo le haré para llevarlo a Hogwarts?- pensó- esto esta mal  
  
-¿qué esta mal?  
  
- Harry! me asustaste  
  
- te tardaste mucho, y vine a buscarte, pero dime ¿qué es lo que esta mal?  
  
- ah.no completo para comprar el libro que quiero, es muy difícil conseguirlo y esta muy caro  
  
- ¿es muy importante?  
  
- si  
  
- ¿cuánto te falta?  
  
- 10 galeones  
  
- toma- saco una bolsita color rojo escarlata atada con un listón dorado  
  
- no Harry, muchas gracias pero no  
  
- pero nada- tomo la mano de Hermione la abrió, le puso la bolsita y luego su mano encima para que no la devolviera- no te puedes negar, para esas cosas ya tenemos a Ron- Hermione sonrió, no le agradaba pero tenía que aceptarlo  
  
- de acuerdo, te lo pagaré en cuanto pueda- Hermione noto que Harry no soltaba su mano, un tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas, Harry no se había dado cuenta que aún sujetaba su mano, estaba pensando como preguntar lo de la llamada  
  
- cuando me llamaste, ibas a decir algo de..  
  
- Hermione, ya nos vamos  
  
- si mamá- dijo soltándose de Harry rápidamente, no quería que terminara la pregunta- solo debo comprar algo más  
  
- bien, nosotros te esperamos aquí y busca a David hija - si, nos vemos luego Harry, despídeme de los demás y cuídate mucho  
  
- tu también- no podía creerlo se había ido y no respondió ninguna de sus preguntas, había esperado tanto para verla y aclarar sus dudas, pero todo fue tan rápido, al menos sabía que estaba bien.  
  
*********************************  
  
- y ¿quién es ese tal David? Será su novio?  
  
- Ron! Que solo piensas en eso?  
  
- claro que no, pero bueno ya tenemos 15 años, creo que es tiempo de pensar en eso ¿no?  
  
- tal vez  
  
- no me digas que no piensas en Cho- era raro, no había pensado en ella durante todo el verano- pobre debe estar muy triste por Cedric y todo por mi culpa, Ron se equivocaba, él no debía pensar en tener novia ¿para que? Para poner a alguien más en peligro, no podía proteger a las personas que quería, no podía ofrecerle seguridad a nadie. No, eso no era para él  
  
- Harry, sigues ahí?  
  
- perdón Ron, me quede distraído, y que me dices tu Ron, te gusta alguien?  
  
- no  
  
- vamos Ron puedes decírmelo ¿te gusta Hermione?  
  
- no!!!! como dices eso?- se puso totalmente rojo- es nuestra amiga!  
  
- ah- dijo sonriendo, pero no insistió, no quería que su amigo se enfadara  
  
- Niños ya nos vamos  
  
- si mamá, ¿por qué no dice niños? Ya no lo somos  
  
Uno a uno pasaron por la chimenea, el último fue Harry, cuando llego a la Madriguera se quedo paralizado, la Sra. Weasley estaba desmayada, mientras Ron trataba de hacerla reaccionar, el Sr. Weasley salió corriendo seguido por Fred que no paraba de gritarle a Ginny, pronto se dio cuenta de que pasaba, la Marca Tenebrosa, estaba en el techo de la casa, Harry iba a buscar a Ginny y a Percy pero George lo detuvo  
  
- saca tu varita Harry- eso hizo y Ron lo imito, un poco después la Sra. Weasley reacciono  
  
- Ginny! donde están mi Ginny y mi Percy?- decía entre sollozos- Ginny!!!- grito en cuanto vio a Fred que cargaba el cuerpo inerte de la chica  
  
- esta bien mamá, solo esta desmayada- Molly se la quito a Fred y la estrecho contra su cuerpo- despierta, mi niña por favor- le decía mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara fría y pálida de su hija. El Sr. Weasley apareció con Percy, no podía ni andar, estaba completamente pálido y los miraba a todos con ojos desorbitados  
  
- Gin.Gin.Ginny  
  
- aquí esta hijo, esta bien, todo esta bien- Percy no dejaba de mover la cabeza a ambos lados ni de llamar a su hermana parecía no escuchar a nadie. El Sr. Weasley y los gemelos revisaron toda la casa y sus alrededores, pero no había rastro de nadie.  
  
Ya era noche y tenían que dormir, así que acomodaron las camas en la habitación de los Srs. Weasley para dormir todos juntos y hacer guardia duarante la noche, Fred y George fueron los primeros, aunque nadie podía dormir en un principio, la primera en caer dormida fue Ginny pues no recordaba nada, pero la Sra. Weasley no la soltó en toda la noche , los gemelos durmieron al terminar la guardia, Ron lo hizo igual, Harry noto que al igual que él hubo dos personas que no pudieron dormir, el Sr. Weasley y Percy que fingía estar dormido, a Harry le pareció la noche más larga de su vida ya quería que terminara para poder ir a Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Al fin pude publicar el capitulo, se me hacía que nunca lo iba a poder poner, primero me quitan el Internet, luego que mi hermana se compra un quemador y se tienen que llevar el CPU para instalarlo, se tardaron bastante en devolverlo, luego como es de esperarse con un quemador nuevo había que estrenarlo, la compu estuvo la última semana quemando Cd's, me disculpo por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo y les agradezco por todos sus reviews, que enseguida contaré  
  
Respuestas a Reviews  
  
Glam_potter: muchas gracias por tu review y en cuanto a que va lente te doy toda la razón, aparte de que me tardo mucho en actualizar(tratare de no volverlo a hacer) las cosas suceden muy lento en el fic, pero bueno yo escribo así ^ ^U, me encanta llenar de detalles las cosas, aunque algunos me dicen que son demasiado cortos.  
  
Lis*Jade: ya te prometo actualizar más seguido y gracias por leerlo y dejar el review, a mi también me encanta James bueno él y todos lo merodeadores, ya tendrás más de él en los sig. Cap. n_n  
  
Martyna (polilla): muchas gracias por tus ánimos, me alegra que te guste la historia, y si cuesta trabajo escribir, cuando a una se le va la inspiración o no tiene tiempo, pero es muy bonito hacer y luego ver que a otros les gusta, eso lo recompensa todo ¿no crees?. Pero dime tienes algún fic aquí, si lo tienes dímelo para leerlo.  
  
Arwen_Magic16: ya te agregue a mis contactos, pero no hemos coincidido pq no me había podido conectar espero que pronto podamos chatear, y perdón otra vez por no dejarte un review en tu fic, todavía no lo termino de leer, haber si ahorita puedo leerlo  
  
Minue: que bueno que lo sigues leyendo y gracias por lo de dejarme un review por cada capitulo, voy a procurar ponerlos rápido, en cuanto a lo de q James se enamora de Hermione, te digo que soy 100% HHr y que James quiere mucho a Lily, así que despreocúpate que eso no va a pasar, y de cómo James esta en ese tiempo y en esa forma, no te lo puedo decir pq te arruino la historia pero te doy pistas que ya es bastante, tiene que ver con una cierta chica pelirroja, un mago oscuro, un pequeño diario, ciertas circunstancias, cosas sobre fantasmas, un raro conjuro y mucha imaginación de mi parte ya que eso es poco probable y algo enredado, bueno ya dije bastante y no pienso decir más después te darás cuenta de todo.  
  
Vegalone86: muchas muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y por eso de dejarme review cada que actualice, te lo agradeceré mucho, sus comentarios me hacen feliz ^_^ Ah a mi también me encanta el HHr!!! y bueno me identifico mucho con Hermione pq antes era igual a ella, pero cambie ya vez hasta ando reprobando contabilidad pero afortunadamente ya la pase!! y con 100!! Soy feliz! Gracias por preocuparte por eso también. Que bueno que te guste mi fic espero que lo sigas leyendo para que veas a James actuar de cupido jeje  
  
Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me han alegrado el día con todo estos reviews, , gracias por sus ánimos que me ayudan a seguir con el fic, por favor síganlo haciendo y sigan leyendo 


	7. En el Expreso

Capitulo 7 En el Expreso  
  
La mañana siguiente paso muy rápido por el ajetreo normal de un 1º de Septiembre, los Weasley parecían haberlo olvidado todo, o al menos eso intentaban aparentar, todos excepto Percy quien estaba distante de todo y de todos, la Sra. Weasley insistió en que los acompañara, no volvería a dejar sólo a un hijo suyo. Llegaron a la estación y pasaron por el anden 93/4 sin ningún problema para llegar al expreso, aunque esta vez no tan repleto de gente como de costumbre.  
  
- parece que seremos pocos esta año- Harry escucho una voz conocida por detrás de él  
  
- Hola Harry, Ron!  
  
- Hola  
  
- ¿ya no estas molesto?  
  
- no he estado molesto  
  
- pero si. . . Hermione se detuvo, no quería pelear cuando por fin le había hablado  
  
- ¿buscamos un lugar?- dijo Harry para evitar que empezara la discusión. No tardaron en encontrar un compartimento vacío ya que la mayoría lo estaba  
  
- Aquí esta bien ¿no?- Hermione abrió la puerta y hasta que todos pasaron la cerro  
  
Estuvieron hablando un largo tiempo, hasta llegar a aquel tema inevitable  
  
- pero ¿cómo?! Y Ginny no recuerda nada? que dice Percy?  
  
- no ha hablado mucho, estaba arriba en su cuarto trabajando y Ginny abajo haciendo su tarea, cuando Percy bajó solo vio a un hombre con capucha decirle algo a Ginny, pero no escucho de que, luego conjuro la marca, fue entonces que lo descubrió porque hizo ruido, el mago le lanzo un desmaius y no supo nada más.  
  
- creen que haya sido Voldemort. . . . quiero decir quien ustedes saben?- los dos se miraron asombrados, pues Hermione no solía mencionara el nombre de Voldemort y menos de una forma tan decidido como lo había hecho ahora  
  
- no, no creo- dijo Harry finalmente- no me dolió la cicatriz en ningún momento  
  
- debió ser un mortífago- dijo Ron con cierto enfado, no había nada que odiara más que a un traidor, bueno después de Draco  
  
- es lo más seguro, pero no entiendo ¿por que solo un desmaius y obliviate?  
  
- se dio cuenta que llegaríamos pronto y que no iba a poder con tantos  
  
- si tubo tiempo suficiente para lanzar el desmemorizador no veo porque no lanzo un bueno. . . ya saben . . . el Avada Kedabra- dijo Hermione casi en susurro, y arrepentida de haberlo hecho después de ver el rostro de Ron aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Giny y Percy estuvieran muertos  
  
- pero eso hubiera causado mucho escándalo, y eso es lo que ustedes saben esta evitando, todavía no es tiempo para que todos se enteren de su regreso, todo ha estado muy tranquilo, demasiado diría yo, todo esto no puede traer nada bueno- respondió Harry con la mirada ausente  
  
La puerta se abrió de repente y los tres sacaron las varitas automáticamente, no estaban dispuestos a aguantarle una más a Malfoy, pero para su sorpresa no era él quien estaba en la puerta, era una chica que Harry reconoció como Hannah una chica de Hufflepuff  
  
- tu eres Hermione Granger ¿verdad?  
  
- si ¿por qué?  
  
- te estamos esperando desde hace rato solo faltas tú  
  
- es verdad, se me había olvidado, en seguida vuelvo chicos  
  
- pero ¿a dónde vas?- Hermione vio la cara de sus amigos y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba- ¿no les he dicho?  
  
- ¡No! - respondieron a coro  
  
- me hicieron prefecta!  
  
- ¿de verdad?, felicidades!!  
  
- no puedo creer que no les haya dicho, discúlpenme, he estado muy distraída,  
  
Hannah miraba impaciente el reloj, Hermione se dio cuenta y en seguida salieron apresuradas  
  
- pero cómo no nos lo dijo!  
  
- ya la oíste Ron, creyó que ya nos lo había dicho- a Harry tampoco le agrado mucho que se le halla olvidado contarles algo tan importante  
  
- sabes esto va a ser un problema  
  
- lo sé, pero no podemos decirle nada, ha de estar feliz con su nombramiento, es que realmente se lo merece - si, pero te imaginas que tenga que quitarnos puntos  
  
- solo tratemos de no dar motivo para que lo haga  
  
no paso mucho tiempo para que Hermione llegará, estaba emocionada contándoles de los nuevos prefectos, recordando las reglas e instrucciones, ya lucía la "P" plateada y reluciente en su túnica. Harry y Ron escuchaban aburridos pero ninguno se atrevió a cambiar el tema y robarle esa alegría, sabían que estaba feliz y así les gustaba verla  
  
- ah!! Casi se me olvida, hoy voy a soltar a Skeeter  
  
- ¿todavía la tienes?  
  
- si Ron- dijo mostrándole el frasco- por fin vas a salir pero sabes la condición, no quiero volver a ver un artículo como esos que acostumbras a escribir, a menos que quieras regresar al frasco o algo peor, sabes bien que pasaría si en el Ministerio se enteran de tu pequeño secreto- dicho esto destapo el frasco y Ron abrió la ventana para que pudiera salir.  
  
- Hermione , ayer quería preguntarte algo- Harry se había atrevido a terminar su pregunta  
  
- ah si?- comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa  
  
- si, aquella vez que llamaste. . .  
  
- ¿quién interrumpió?- se apresuro a decir Ron  
  
- mi padre, ya les había dicho que estaba algo preocupado  
  
- ya, pero ibas a decirme algo ¿qué . . . - la puerta se abrió de un portazo, esta vez si era Malfoy en su acostumbrada y molesta visita, solo que ahora no les dio tiempo de sacar la varita  
  
- esperaba verte con escolta o algo así Potter- dijo con el tono de superioridad habitual en él  
  
- ya ves que no Malfoy, no soy como tú- dijo mirando a Crabbe y Goyle  
  
- no se porque te molestaste en venir, dudo mucho que llegues vivo a final de año.. ah!!! Qué fue eso?- Draco sintió un pisotón en el pie, pero ninguno de los tres estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para dárselo, el desagradable recuerdo de aquella lluvia de maldiciones y hechizos que le lanzaron a finales del año pasado volvió a su mente e hizo que se marchara sin poder ocultar la expresión de miedo en la cara, Ron y Harry se rieron aunque no supieron exactamente que había pasado, a diferencia de Hermione quien se reía a carcajadas, parecía haber visto algo que ellos no  
  
- definitivamente este curso va a ser diferente- dijo cuando se recupero del ataque de risa  
  
  
  
***Notas de la Autora***  
  
Algunos estarán pensando ¿ a esto le llamas capítulo?, ya sé que esta muy cortito, y la verdad no me gusto nada, pero bueno fue todo lo que se me ocurrió, espero no decepcionarlos con el siguiente capítulo que definitivamente será más largo y un poco mejor elaborado.  
  
**Respuestas a Reviews**  
  
vicu_malfoy: gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gusto la historia espero que la sigas leyendo  
  
Arwen Magic: ya quieres que salga Sirius? Bueno todavía falta pero no te desesperes luego habrá mucho de él, te encantan los merodeadores verdad? a mi también, ya quiero llegar a la parte en que Sirius y James se encuentran, pero nimodo que me salte capítulos jeje ^^ ah y Lily estará no se digamos presente de muchas formas, no creas que la voy a olvidar. Te agradezco que me dejes reviews en cada capitulo de verdad muchas gracias  
  
Jessica: gracias por tus comentarios que bueno que te este gustando y lamento que este capitulo haya estado tan corto pero los 3 que siguen lo recompensan porque son de los más largos.  
  
emilygranger: gracias por el review, y claro que sigo con la historia  
  
Lis*Jade*Evelyn: hey que bueno que sigues leyendo y que me sigues dejando reviews aprecio mucho tus comentarios, ah ya no desesperes que ya van a salir los merodeadores, bueno a decir verdad no tan pronto faltan unos 4 capítulos, espero que no te aburra la espera, creo que voy un poco lento U_U , ah otra cosa que quería decirte, me puedes decir tu mail? P.D.: no estas loca solo por decir que están lindos, o si no ya estaría en un manicomio porque la verdad me encantan los merodeadores ^o^!!!  
  
Vegalone86: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y que me sigas dejando reviews, que bien que te guste que responda los reviews, la verdad a veces pienso que los aburro =P, pero bueno a mi como lectora si me gusta que me respondan y como escritora creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que se molestan y se toman tiempo en dejar su comentario a demás los reviews me alegran bastante, espero que sigas leyendo. 


	8. Nuevos Profesores

Capítulo 8 Nuevos Profesores  
  
El banquete del primer día había comenzado, el castillo lucía la misma decoración de hace cinco años, cuando Harry entro por primera vez, las velas flotando y el techo reflejando un cielo despejado y repleto de estrellas a diferencia de años pasados en que la lluvia azotaba contra el castillo, otra gran diferencia era la cantidad de alumnos había disminuido notablemente, hacia parecer el castillo más grande aún.  
  
- el Ministerio se encargo de darle mala fama al colegio y seguramente los padres tuvieron miedo de enviar a sus hijos, por suerte pude convencer a los míos  
  
- dudo que los de Slytherin se hallan salido por eso- dijo Ron viendo hacia su mesa que era la más vacía de todas- todos son hijos de mortífagos  
  
En cambio en Hupleppuff no había ni un lugar vacío, todos eran fieles a Hogwarts, Gryffindor no se quedaba atrás pues era la segunda más llena. La ceremonia de selección no tardo mucho, debido a que eran pocos los alumnos de nuevo ingreso  
  
- Como habrán notado somos pocos este año, supongo que ya sabrán la razón, pero eso no debe afectarnos, al contrario, debe unirnos más. Antes de comenzar el banquete debo dar algunos avisos, en primer lugar les presentaré a sus nuevos profesores, el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras lo ocupará el Sr. Krum- El lugar se lleno de murmullos  
  
- solo como suplente- tuvo que aclarar el director, en vos más fuerte para hacerse escuchar entre todo el alboroto- en diciembre regresará a su natal Bulgaria, lo mismo pasará con la Srita. Delacur quien impartirá Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas-  
  
Esta vez estallaron los comentarios y cuchicheos al respecto ¿hablan de la campeona de Beuxbatons?. las clases serán más interesantes!- comentaron algunos Ravenclaws  
  
- les repito que será temporal, ellos no han podido venir esta noche pero estarán aquí mañana a primera hora. Les recuerdo que el bosque prohibido sigue prohibido y por último quiero informarles que dentro de algunos meses tendremos invitados especiales, espero que sean bien recibidos, eso es todo, pueden empezar a cenar.  
  
- Krum y Fleur nuestros maestros?! Tu ya lo sabías ¿verdad?  
  
- Viktor me lo dijo, pero nunca menciono a Fleur  
  
- ¿qué pasará con Hagrid?  
  
- ¿no lo recuerdas Harry?- Dumblendore le ha dejado una misión, lo más seguro es que sea por eso.Harry! el profesor Snape no esta en la mesa de los profesores- hasta el momento nadie había notado la ausencia de Serveus Snape - seguro que también esta cumpliendo con el encargo de Dumblendore, este año será muy ajetreado para todos- Pasaron solo unos minutos cuando Hermione se levanto de su silla  
  
- ya te vas Hermione? Pero si no has comido casi nada  
  
- si, estoy cansada y bueno llevo un poco de comida por si me da hambre en la noche  
  
Harry la miro extrañado, era su imaginación o algo raro pasaba con Hermione ¿pero que?. En cuanto Hermione se fue, llego Richard MacDougal, el nuevo prefecto de Gryffindor y ocupo el lugar que ésta había dejado.  
  
- Ron, Dumblendore quiere hablar contigo- soltó el chico  
  
-¿con migo?- dijo nervioso el pelirrojo  
  
- si, pues que hiciste ahora?  
  
- nada, pero si acabo de llegar ¿estas seguro?- Ron se preguntaba si seria alguna broma de sus hermanos. El prefecto asintió con la cabeza- te espera en su despacho, él te alcanzará al terminar el banquete  
  
- bueno vamos- aún estaba extrañado ¿para que querría hablar con él?  
  
- te espero en la sala común- no tenía caso quedarse solo en el comedor  
  
- Harry, necesitaras la contraseña, es escobas voladoras (N.A no se me ocurrió algo mejor :P ) vamos Ron  
  
- gracias y suerte  
  
Hermione entro en su habitación, encendió la luz y volteo hacia todos lados  
  
- James, James ¿estas aquí?- de la nada apareció un chico justo en frente de ella  
  
- ¿qué haces aquí? No deberías estar cenando  
  
- no me podía quedar tranquila sin saber donde estabas y por cierto ¿cómo encontraste mi habitación?  
  
- fácil, seguí a Crookshanks, es bonito tu cuarto también viste a Hedwig  
  
- fuiste al cuarto de Harry?! ah como eres imprudente  
  
- calma, tengo la capa ¿recuerdas? mejor dime ¿como estuvo el banquete? Alguna novedad?  
  
- si, muchas como que Viktor y Fleur serán nuestros profesores suplentes- le dijo Hermione mientras le daba la comida que había logrado llevarle- y que casi la mitad del colegio salió debido a los rumores  
  
- que traidores  
  
- esto es deprimente, solo hay cuatro capas me pregunto quien se habrá salido, no puede ser Parvati porque la acabo de ver, tampoco Lavender, debió ser Liz o Amanda. En el cuarto de los chicos ¿cuántas camas hay?  
  
- cinco, parece que no falta nadie  
  
- menos mal. Cambiando de tema, fuiste tu quien golpeo a Malfoy ¿verdad?  
  
- ah! Eso, se lo tenía bien merecido, ese tipo es un ..  
  
- James!  
  
- no pongas es cara, que bien sabes que es verdad  
  
- pues si, pero no es bueno que te expreses de esa manera- James rodó los ojos exasperado como esperando un sermón, a lo que Hermione respondió con una mirada molesta  
  
- Bien, que esperas para irte  
  
- ¿irme a donde? Por si no lo recuerdas no tenga habitación  
  
- pues no pensaras quedarte aquí ¿verdad?  
  
- aquí me parece bien  
  
- ja, claro como si fuera a permitirlo, dormirás en los sillones de la sala común, con la capa puesta, y di que te fue bien  
  
- en un sillón!!  
  
- no, espera! Acabo de recordar el mapa del merodeador, si alguien lo ve se dará cuente de tu presencia, con capa o sin ella  
  
- ¿quién lo tiene? Harry?  
  
- no lo sé, el año pasado se lo presto a Ojoloco Moody, pero con todo lo que paso, no se si se lo devolvieron  
  
- de todas formas, no creo que alguien lo ocupe ahora, tienes que preguntarle mañana sin falta, en cuanto a donde dormir, se me ha ocurrido una idea, ¿por qué no uso la casa de los gritos?  
  
- pues es más seguro que estar aquí en Hogwarts, creo que por ahora esta bien  
  
- una cosa más, Harry y Ron se molestaron porque no les dijiste de tu nombramiento  
  
- ah! Soy una tonta, con tantas cosas en la cabeza se me olvido decirles ¿se enojaron mucho? - no enojados, pero no les hizo ninguna gracia, tampoco les agrada la idea de que tengas que quitar puntos a Gryffindor o a ellos  
  
- ¿eso dijeron? Yo también he pensado que eso será un problema ¿pero que puedo hacer? Ni como prefecto, ni como amiga voy a dejar que Harry haga de las suyas este año, es muy peligroso, pero eso si, antes que prefecta soy su amiga y no los traicionaría  
  
- pues me parece que será difícil ser ambas cosas, para ellos y para ti. Hermione suspiro, sabía que James tenía razón, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien- ¿nos vamos?  
  
- Hermione? Estas allí?- alguien tocaba la puerta - si Harry, en un momento salgo- se aseguro de que James se pusiera la capa y salió  
  
- ¿con quien hablabas?  
  
- con. con. Crookshanks- creo que tengo que buscar una mejor excusa, penso- ¿por qué subiste tan temprano?  
  
- el profesor Dumblendore llamo a Ron y decidí esperarlo en la sal común ¿me acompañas?  
  
La chica asintió pero al llegar a la sala común siguió de largo hasta llegar al agujero del retrato, pues alguien tenía que abrirle la puerta a James- ve tu sólo- dijo moviendo los labios y rogando que James supiera captar el mensaje.  
  
- ¿ a donde vas?  
  
- eh., quería tomar un poco de aire- se apresuro a mentir  
  
- ¿te sientes mal?- inquirió el chico  
  
- un poco, pero mejor me quedo aquí - se sentó un sillón junto a la chimenea, jugaba con las manos nerviosa- y si se da cuenta? No me gusta mentirle, pensaba  
  
- segura? Que te duele?- pregunto Harry preocupado  
  
- no es nada grave, solo me duele la cabeza, pero ya me siento mejor- Harry se sentó a su lado, se acerco a su rostro y con la mano de toco la frente- que mala eres para mentir penso- pues no parece, estas sudando frío- la chica comenzó a temblar, en parte por los nervios, pero más que nada por tenerlo tan cerca  
  
- estas temblando, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?  
  
- no! no es nada, ya se me pasará- debía cambiar de tema o iba a terminar por echarse de cabeza ella misma- Harry, quería preguntarte algo ¿aún tienes el mapa del merodeador?  
  
- No. Se lo que do Moody, quiero decir Crouch- el silencio reino en la sala, era muy incomodo, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo, el semblante de Harry había cambiado por completo, ahora parecía ausente y triste, mencionar a Crouch le traía muchos recuerdos a la mente, resurgieron los gritos de Colagusano y la imágenes inundaron su cabeza, sus padres, el cuerpo inerte de Cedric tirado en el pasto y Voldemort emergiendo del enorme caldero. Hermione lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza y se odio a si misma por haberle hecho recordar aquella noche tan terrible  
  
- lo siento Harry, no debí hablar de eso- el chico dio como respuesta una falsa y triste sonrisa  
  
- esta bien- dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga, pero su triste mirada reflejaba lo que en realidad sentía, estaba luchando por contener las lagrimas, como lo hacía siempre que regresaban los recuerdos  
  
- Harry!- escucho a su amiga decir casi en un susurro, de pronto dos brazos lo rodearon, Hermione lo abrazaba, lo apretaba contra su cuerpo como si quisiese que su dolor se pasara hacia ella, él estaba completamente inmóvil, incapaz de saber que decir o que hacer, pero de alguna forma aquello lo reconfortaba, no estaba acostumbrado a las demostraciones de afecto, por parte de sus tíos ni de nadie, recordaba perfectamente que su primer abrazo se lo había dado ella cuatro años atrás, poco a poco los pensamientos que atormentaban su mente se disiparon y una calidez recorría su cuerpo, era algo que nunca había sentido pero no quería que acabara, los pasos de los alumnos que se dirigían a los dormitorios, le hicieron regresar a la realidad y lentamente fue separando a Hermione  
  
' Puede tu corazón ahora mirarme, guardar la distancia al abrazarte, y sosegado mi corazón y mi alma mirarte dejar mi abrazo y partir, y tu partida desgarrarme en el silencio de tu voz'  
  
- me voy tengo sueño- dicho esto subió a su recamara, se puso la pijama y se arrojo a la cama, cerro los ojos y dio un largo suspiro, Crookshancks subió de un salto y se acurruco junto a ella- soy una tonta ¿verdad? pero es que no soporto verlo así, no pude contenerme y lo abrasé- el gato maulló como respuesta- si, lo sé, él solo me ve como a una amiga y no espero nada más , pero al menos quiero servirle como apoyo. Parvati y Lavender entraron a la recamara con su acostumbrado ruido contando los chismes y por menores de los dos largos meses sin haberse visto.  
  
- Hermione ¿estas dormida?- pregunto Lavender al percatase de su presencia  
  
- aún no  
  
- así que se fueron- interrumpió Parvati  
  
- quien iba a pensarlo  
  
- ¿de que hablan?- quiso saber la nueva perfecta  
  
- de que Liz y Amanda son oficialmente ex alumnas de Hogwarts  
  
~****~  
  
Ron entraba en la habitación seguido por Harry, quien escuchaba su relato acerca de su "visita" al director - es raro verdad Harry?- comentó el pelirrojo  
  
- si ¿ eso es todo lo que te dijo?  
  
- si, a los otros y a mi solo nos pregunto que paso ayer en casa y nos encargo que cuidara a Ginny, con ella se quedo hablando un poco más pero la puerta tenía un hechizo y ya no pudimos escuchar. Los chicos se cambiaron y fueron a la cama, apenas con cerrar los ojos, se le vino a la mente Hermione, recordó el abrazo y un ligero color rosa cubrió sus mejillas, ¿qué era lo que había sentido? Por otro lado, ella le preocupaba, se estaba comportando muy extraño ¿no le tenía confianza como para contárselo?- ¿qué pasa contigo Hermione? Me gustaría ayudarte como me ayudas a mi 


	9. Nota

Nota de la autora:

Nota de la autora:

Primero que nada, les pico perdón por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, la verdad pensaba no continuar escribiendo fan fics, en todo este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, aún no sé si para bien o para mal pero he cambiado mucho y por consiguiente también mi forma de escribir, han cambiado mis gustos, preferencias y mi forma de pensar y si a esto agrego la gran desilusión que me dejo leer los últimos dos libros de Harry Potter y el alejarme del anime, el resultado fue que no quise seguir leyendo o escribiendo fanfics. Pero hace poco recibí dos correos pidiéndome que continuará con mis fics, me impresiono y halago que después de todos estos años alguien siguiera leyendo mis historias y me avergonzó que hubiera personas esperando una continuación, pensé que lo mínimo que les debía era una disculpa y una explicación, la verdad es que he perdido la inspiración en mis primeros fics, los leo y los encuentro llenos de defectos, además la mayoría de mis teorías han quedado descartadas por JKR así que pensé que no tenía sentido continuarlas, pero me gustaría hacer un intento por recuperar esa inspiración. Reconozco que anteriormente por ser otaku todas mi historias estaban impregnadas de anime en argumento y redacción; ya no me considero otaku, aunque me siga gustando el anime, encontré otras Fuentes de inspiración, he leído más libros y conozco más estilos, no digo que esto me haya hecho una gran escritora o que mis anteriores creaciones estuvieran equivocadas, pero creo que he mejorado un poco y que puedo adaptar mis fics a mi nuevo estilo y personalidad, de esta forma me será más fácil recuperar la inspiración y continuarlos. Además he comenzado a escribir historias originales y otros fanfics (la mayoría de HP) y espero publicarlos pronto.

Aún no estoy segura si subiré los capítulos que tengo escritos desde hace años, pero que nunca transcribí a la computadora o si debo reestructurar la historia completamente, todos los fics estaban pensados para tener alrededor de 30 capítulos, pero eso es demasiado para mi ahora, además de reducirlos me gustaría cambiar algunas cosas del argumento con las que ya no estoy de acuerdo. Ni siquiera tengo un final para HP y los secretos del pasado, es decir tengo una idea general, pero nada específico y no sé como hacerle. Lo que si decidí fue que ya no continuaré con Dulce Noviembre, porque el argumento es muy pobre y ya no tiene sentido para mi y que por supuesto tanto en mis fics actuales como los que espero publicar ignoraré por completo los dos últimos libros. Como son mis historias me considero con todo el derecho de hacerlo, pero no me gustaría ignorar a los lectores, me gustaría saber que piensan de mis planes o si tienen alguna sugerencia, no se si estarán de acuerdo con que continué aunque eso signifique modificar las historias que estaban leyendo. Pero me resulta imposible dejarlas como estaban porque mi estilo ya no es el mismo y ni siquiera recuerdo como seguirían exactamente los fics. Tampoco me gustaría dejar la impresión de que desapruebo completamente lo que he escrito, por que no es así, creo mis ideas eran buenas para los 17 años que tenía entonces pero ahora no puedo seguir siendo la misma. Por último quiero pedir paciencia porque si el cambiar las historias me llevará tiempo y también quiero darles gracias por haber leído mis fan fics y estoy aún más agradecida con todas las personas que escribieron correos pidiendo que actualizará, probablemente no estaría considerando la posibilidad de seguir con esto si no fuera por ellos. Gracias!!

P.D: por favor dejen un review o escriban un correo para saber lo que piensas al respecto


End file.
